


A Last Remnant of Humanity

by Mnemo_ink



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fanart, Feral Logan (X-Men), Horseman Charles Xavier, M/M, Manip, Protective Logan (X-Men), XMA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink
Summary: Apocalypse made Charles one of his Horsemen and tasked him with finding the Wolverine. Feral!Logan recognises Charles despite losing all his memories, and becomes incredibly protective of him.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2020





	A Last Remnant of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [milosdinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/pseuds/milosdinosaur) in the [xmenrarepairs20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Apocalypse somehow convinces Charles to become one of his Horsemen and tasks him with finding the Wolverine. Feral!Logan recognises Charles, and is incredibly protective of him.


End file.
